


Desire

by Eldhjarta



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, F/M, Femdom, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhjarta/pseuds/Eldhjarta
Summary: É aniversário de DM e ele planeja comemorar tanto com a namorada quanto os amigos. Ao mesmo tempo Hilda viaja para o santuário para resolver alguns problemas junto do ex-representante de Odin Andreas. Os anos passaram e a relidade é outra.





	1. Viagem e verão

**Author's Note:**

> E aewwww então hah eu poderia escrever um textão mas nem vou. Se gostarem aceito o feedback de vcs se não, também aceito vejo vocês depois nas próximas atualizações.

Manhã de junho, em alguma praia grega um casal aproveitava a tranquilidade e o sol não tão agressivo do horário. 

\- Poxa, tentei chamar a trevosa, mas ela está irredutível, sério mesmo não pensei que levar um fora do Kanon fosse deixa-la daquele modo, na verdade nunca pensei que fosse possível DM ela ter trocado o leão pelo geminiano em amor platônico. - Pandora ri gostosamente abraçada ao canceriano em uma das esteiras aproveitando a folga do santuário naquele dia na praia. 

\- Não sei ao certo o que passava em sua cabecinha, mas sim Marim está estranha e se estivesse normal não aceitaria. - Abraçado a ela com um dos braços o outro estende para uma mesinha ao lado e pega o copo com bebida. - Mas não se preocupe, passar este dia assim já me vale muito. 

\- Sim é verdade, só de estarmos vivos novamente, graças a quebra da balança e a deposição de todos os deuses, não terá mais nenhum deus vagabundeando e achando uma ótima odeia guerrear contra outro usando a nós como peões. Ainda que admito Saori ter sido uma boa Atena, foi necessário. 

\- Si, ainda me sinto um tanto culpado por isto, por não ter feito o certo quanto deveria, por ter perdido não só uma mas duas vezes pessoas importantes e de ter travado um caminho tortuoso, mas ja foi. Conseguimos nossas vidas de volta, e podemos usufrui-las com maior liberdade, ainda que pelo comando dos homens, nossa grande mestra tem efetuado um bom papel. 

\- Uhun, mas não quero falar sobre isso caranguejinho, são 10h30, vou precisar dar uma saidinha volto logo. E espero que esteja pronto e nada de Afrodite, nem Shura por favor, Camus então... puff. A noite é nossa amanhã você comemora com seus amigos. - Pandora ergueu o corpo olhando o nos olhos bem séria. 

\- Va bene, já disse. 

\- Obrigada. - A morena se levantou e pegou sua saída de praia, velhos hábitos nunca mudaram, mantinha os longos cabelos escuros e a preferência por cores escuras e opacas. Desde que voltara a vida muita coisa se passou, todos os guerreiros ou representantes que tiveram ou não participação levada a esses jogos dos deuses foram lhes dados segunda chance. Em troca, teriam de manter a ordem sem a presença de nenhum dos deuses, o que na realidade era algo ótimo, visto que a presença deles só trouxe conflitos. Agora dois anos depois de tudo isso, com a queda de Zeus, Pandora entrara em um relacionamento com DM, Ikki era passado, Radamanthys se engraçou com quem diria Mu e lá estão. 

DM a viu partir e ficou olhando a praia por mais um momento, sendo interrompido por uma vós familiar. Levantou o rosto e viu Kanon, parecia que era como a maldição da loira do banheiro a diferença é que falar apenas uma vez já era suficiente para a criatura maligna aparece. 

\- Feliz aniversário DM, trouxe o presente. Já sabe o que vai fazer hoje a noite? 

\- Presente? Veja-la o que tem aqui - Pegou o pacote em mãos e abriu dando um sorriso. - Vai ser interessante, ao menos dessa vez não tem risco de acontecer algo absurdo. E sim já tenho planos para esta noite, praticamente intimado pela morena, porém estou marcando uma reunião entre amigos amanhã está convidado Kanon. 

\- Hum... certo, parece que lhe puseram cabresto. - Ri debochado, a verdade é que depois de tudo o que passou ficou claro que nenhum cavaleiro servindo ao deus que fosse possuía alguma magoa verdadeira a ponto de odiar o outro, tudo foi apenas por negócios, o que possibilitou que todos que foram revividos naquela fatídica noite pela Grande Deusa Noturna poderem se conhecer de verdade e acabar com qualquer discussão idiota e ridícula. - Não vou perturbar mais, use com moderação apenas um. 

\- Si, eu sei como funciona isto. Até amanhã Kanon. 

Esperou o colega de armas partir e depois de procrastinar mais alguns minutos se levantou, poderia ser seu aniversário, mas nada se faz sozinho infelizmente, ainda teria alguns trabalhos. Um deles acompanhar a senhorita Hilda e o senhor Andreas que deveriam estar logo chegando ao santuário, para uma reunião de cunho político. DM, subiu para sua casa e como esperado seguiu a receita de bolo básica para a boa recepção: Banho, perfume e roupa em bom estado limpas, tomando o caminho do aeroporto. 

Como esperado todos os guerreiros asgardianos foram revividos, até mesmo Andreas. E como mais esperado ainda, não foi surpresa ver a regente assumir sua relação com Siegfried e levar a relação adiante num belo matrimônio, surpresa foi ter pego o belo cavaleiro de longas cabeleiras douradas e porte invejável aos amores com Lyfia o que repercutiu na terra gelada onde nada acontece assunto para meses. Aiolia perdoou Lyfia, mas a asgardiana conhecida por sua gentileza, bondade e outras características amáveis ficou tão magoada que estreou e protagonizou o primeiro divorcio de Asgard, algo que completa uma semana também neste dia. 

Não dá para dizer que Hilda e Andreas possuíam uma boa relação, os mais próximos afirmam que é mais algo "degustável" do que de fato apreciado, mas se depois da volta todos puderam se mostrar de verdade quem são, a moça acabou por aceitar que a acompanhasse e ajudasse em suas tarefas administrativas, o que vinha fazendo com esmero diga-se de passagem, talvez tenha de fato mudado. 

DM os viu descer, Hilda parecia não envelhecer nunca, verdade era que conseguiu sua juventude de volta nessa barganha, não que tivesse mais que uma ruga, mas parece que Odin achou justo além de finalmente a ter aceitado não somente como representante, mas como um deles portando a armadura quando necessário, o fato é que se provou que valkiria era pouco e de tudo que foi passado ela era sim digna. Andreas já era um caso à parte, por mais que não sofresse mais da influência de Loki, era difícil não sentir o amargor e ressentimento pelo passado, a garota não teve outra chance, ela já havia reencarnado segundo a deusa e assim foi. 

\- Boa tarde Senhor DM, faz muito que não o vejo. - Sempre gentil, ainda que suas feições não seja as das mais alegre, lhe dava gosto em falar com a moça. 

\- Ótima tarde senhorita Hilda, Andreas - Ao qual comprimento com um leve aceno. - Sim já faz dois anos. Bom o carro está mais à frente. - Chegando ao dito cujo, DM esperou que Hilda entrasse e já foi para seu banco, pode ser infantilidade da parte dele, mas rancores são rancores, destravou o porta malas e deixou que Andreas se virasse. - Vou passar pelo centro espero que não se importe Hilda, fiquei de pegar uma encomenda também. 

\- Não tem problema DM, em todos estes anos não tive a oportunidade de ver aos seus, será interessante e também temos tempo. - Puxou a bolsa para o lado para que Andreas entrasse. E colocou o cinto. - Andreas também não se importaria com isso. - Sorri gentil, já retirando de dentro da bolsa uma espécie de pasta muito pequena para papéis anotando algo. 

Andreas se limitou a fazer que sim, se Hilda não teve chance de um tour por estas bandas imagine ele. Passou então a observar o caminho que tomavam pela metrópole, de uma coisa sabia o santuário em si não ficava ali, ainda estavam na parte "real" por assim dizer às pessoas que desconhecem a verdade. 

DM vez ou outra olhava para os dois visitantes enquanto seguia o caminho, parou em frente a uma taverna e logo saiu do carro: 

\- Não vou demorar, logo estarei de volta. - Dito isso deu a volta no carro e adentrou a loja de fora poderia vê-lo conversar com o balconista. 

\- Então? Conseguiu terminar o documento? - Hilda decidiu quebrar o silêncio enquanto escrevia alguma coisa em uma daquelas folhas presas a mini pasta. 

\- Sim senhorita Hilda, todos os pontos do documento, entregarei assim que chegarmos ao santuário, deixei a papelada junto as malas. Também a última versão na reforma de nossas leis em Asgard. 

\- Ah... sim, esse precisamos conversar melhor, já faz tempo que muito precisa ser modernizado. Se tudo der certo já sairemos no mínimo com os contatos necessários para o início das "obras" por assim dizer. - Aproveitou enquanto falava e guardou o pequeno ficheiro pasta dentro da bolsa. - Quanto aquela outra coisa, eu pretendo terminar assim que voltarmos. Vamos evitar os problemas pessoais e resolver nossa demanda. 

\- Está certo. 

\- Voltei. - DM abriu a porta do carona e colocou duas caixas ali fechando em seguida e dando a volta novamente, sentando no banco do motorista. - Viu? Disse que não demorava, bom agora iremos ao Santuário. E se não for muita falta minha, pensei que deveriam se tiverem tempo livre de sair amanhã à noite para uma pequena recepção aqui a noite. Como não conhecem pode acabar sendo uma atividade "cultural" interessante. - Ri de leve nessa última parte. 

\- Tudo bem cavaleiro de câncer, se estivermos livres iremos com muito gosto. - Respondeu a jovem sem nem ao menos olhar o colega. 

\- Ótimo. 

Chegar ao santuário em si nunca é fácil, parece que existe uma lei absoluta de dificuldade para chegar a ele independente da tecnologia existente. Claro que nem de longe os caminhos eram tão ruins como na época da batalha das 12 casas, mas ainda assim é necessário conhecer a região. Cerca de 40 min depois chegaram aos pés das 12 casas. DM ajudou a mulher a sair e a retirar as malas do carro. O restante os servos, hoje empregados assalariados, dariam conta. Foi colocar a última mala no chão que viu ao longe uma moça se aproximando. 

Pandora como prometido já estava ali, aproximou-se do grupo cumprimentando a todos e analisando. Não conhecia além de vista nenhum dos asgardianos. Seu único encontro foi no dia que retornou a vida depois, cada qual decidiu seguir seu caminho como achasse melhor, ainda que tendo sua obrigação em proteger a todos os viventes. 

\- Bem vindos, DM comentou que chegariam hoje. - Disse educadamente e amistosa aos visitantes. - `Pandora. 

\- Olá senhorita Pandora, sou Hilda Polaris e este é Andreas, creio que nos encontramos brevemente naquele noite, mas não tivemos chances de conversar. Gostaria que se possível pudéssemos marcar um tempo. 

\- Claro, será bem instrutivo, bom não vou me demorar, tenho um pequeno compromisso agora. Aproveite a estadia. - Dito olhou DM de relance e foi subindo até a casa do namorado. 

DM irei com você até a Grande Mestre, depois conversamos mais sobre aquele "lance". 

\- Certamente. - Respondeu Andreas já se dirigindo a escadaria nada amigável e convidativa. Hilda segui-os quieta e os observando.


	2. Ainda não

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, bom eu comecei a escrever esta fanfic graças a uns dos mil jogos feitos no WPP com duas amigas. Primeiro hentai mesmo.   
> Com isso gostaria de ante já avisar a quem tiver interesse em ler, que como minha preferência eu tenho certo desgosto em escrever os casais "aceitos" pelo fandom. Não é birra, a questão é que são fanfics e por isso sinto que tenho total liberdade de modificar ao meu desejo e possibilitar que alguns casais muito improvavéis aconteçam. Particularmente DM e Pan, não é novidade para mim, já apareceu algumas vezes em maio aos tais jogos e eu gosto. Também não acho tão improvável assim caso tenha existido a possibilidade no universo da história de terem tido um outro tipo de relação. 
> 
> Outro aviso é sobre linguajar, vocês não tem ideia do comichão que tenho ao ver determinadas partes do corpo sendo chamadas por nomes "purinhos" ou seja censurar, eu entendo perfeitamente e tento atender na narrativa, mas na fala dos personagens não mesmo haha. E é isso.

Depois de passarem por todas as 12 casas, cumprimentando todos os cavaleiros e visitantes que ali estavam, alguns bem alegres e outros com nem tanto talento para teatro deixando transparecer um certo desconforto perto do ex-representante do norte. Chegaram ao penúltimo prédio antes do templo de Atena, a sala do Grande Mestre.  
Shun o atual grande mestre, escolhido por votação e também pelo temperamento já que colocar um Ikki da vida ou mesmo o Saga não daria muito certo, podendo levar o "tempo de paz" num "tempo de tirania" ou guerras desnecessárias variando os motivos, desde roubou meu peguete ao roubo da adaga dourada E também pelo fato de não conseguir elevar mais seu cosmo e... bom caso desse "a louca" e quisesse dominar o mundo todo seria deveras mais fácil de ser chutado.  
— Boa tarde, que bom que vieram. — Shun estava sem suas vestes de Grande Mestre, particularmente aquele dia estava muito quente o que o deixou "animadinho" em vestir aquele outfit verde e branco com suspensório acompanhado de um daqueles chapéis redondinhos. Olhou para atrás deles. — Obrigado DM, pode ir agora.  
O cavaleiro de câncer tomou seu rumo, se tivesse asas provavelmente teria voado literalmente até sua casa onde a bela morena esperava.

 

— 0 — 

 

Pandora chegou poucos minutos a frente deles, na casa e câncer, como costume entrou na pequena área "residencial" do templo. Tinha ido ao "vilarejo" dos soldados e civis dentro do santuário buscar uma encomenda. O que deveria ter sido uma viagem bem rápida, mas por problemas não tão técnicos acabou atrasando tempo suficiente para chegar coincidentemente ao mesmo tempo, que o namorado e os visitantes de Asgard.  
Aquele primeiro encontro proporcionou-lhe ideias, talvez devesse mudar os planos para aquela noite, a Asgardiana era tão bonita quanto ouvira falar, claro que naquele primeiro encontro do dia em que voltou a vida mau pode prestar atenção, porém, é um tanto difícil não perceber aqueles que são um tanto incomuns, no sentido de fora do padrão. E quando dito isso não se referia a padrão de beleza, estes comumente discutidos nas redes sociais, coisa que também achava um porre por sinal, uma grande estupidez se lhe perguntassem, mas sim as variações genéticas raras. Não era a primeira vez também que via alguém com aquela característica, já convivera por muito tempo com Minos.  
Em meio aos seus pensamentos acabou por voltar a realidade no susto, quando o canceriano cansado de chamar e não ser respondido preferiu "mostrar" sua presença.  
\- Ah!.. não me assuste assim DM! — A morena levantou da onde estava de supetão quase levando o que tivesse ao lado junto. — Demorou.  
— Eu chamei, você não escutou. Não tenho culpa. — Rindo de seu jeito debochado, foi se aproximando da morena até enlaçar sua cintura. — Eu não demorei, você que estava perdida em pensamentos. — Num tranco puxou a mulher para si e envolveu. — Até mesmo fico curioso em saber do que se trata de tão entretida.  
Aproximou o nariz da pele clara já um tanto bronzeada pelo sol ateniense, e sentiu o aroma do perfume já tão conhecido. Pandora colocou às duas mãos no peito dele, não afastando, mas apertando o tecido junto aos pelos, mantendo também perto de si. Olhando-o nos olhos.  
— Nada importante ou que lhe apetecê caranguejo. — Subiu os dedos até os lábios dele em sinal de silêncio. — Ou ainda não.  
— Ora regazza que folga é essa hein? Que esta aprontando. — Antes mesmo que pudesse perceber já tinha sido "jogado" no sofá e com ela por cima segurando os braços.  
— Eu sou assim, agora quieto, é muito cedo. — Soltou os braços dele e subiu os próprios até repousa-los por cima dos ombros do caranguejo num meio abraço e rosto próximo. Depois de um vislumbre de sorriso lá estava, com sua voz firme e encarando-o. — Menos curiosidade por favor mocinho ou perde a graça e terei de desistir simplesmente por esta sua… Insubordinação.  
\- Ho que te escuta falar assim… Ei. — Já ia retrucar, mas a palavra parou na garganta ao sentir o aperto na intimidade dada com os sapatos da donzela voltados para dentro. Não doloroso, longe disso, mas o suficiente para parar.  
— Shi... nem comece já discutimos muito isso antes. — Se ergue de leve apenas para se ajeitar no colo dele já lhe roubando um beijo rápido. — E não temos que ter uma noite ruim, não é mesmo? Se bem... que sei que gosta.  
— É muito convencida isso sim senhorita Pandora. - "Mas tem total razão", pensou ao mesmo que levava as mãos aquela cintura bem definida pelos anos usando corselete, dali deslizando para os quadris e coxas, levantando aquela saia que insistia usar, e tocando a pele apertando.  
— Sim, eu sou. — Sentiu o pescoço ser beijado e logo sugado pelo canceriano, a moça levantou o rosto dando maior espaço e soltou apenas o início da peça deixando os seios quase expostos. - Hum?.. mas o que sinto aqui? — Desceu uma das mãos para debaixo dela alisando a ereção por cima, enquanto tem um dos seios arrematados.  
Escutou um gemido muito baixo ao pressioná-lo de leve enquanto abria a braguilha ainda por cima. Já alisando.  
— Gostosa...  
— Acha mesmo é? Hum... — Subiu ambas as mãos pelo peito dele e o puxou para mais um de seus beijos, saindo da boca e seguindo um caminho pela bochecha até a orelha. — Então quero que sinta de verdade o quanto sou gostosa.  
Dito isso se segurou no encosto atrás dele e ficou de pé no estofado, colocando uma das pernas sobre os ombros dele com o salto tocando o início do braço. Subiu a saia com ambas as mãos, e segurou com uma enquanto a outra descia para os cabelos grisalhos do cavaleiro.  
— E é bom que sinta direitinho ou sabe. — Apertou um pouco o salto apenas como demonstração no ombro do cavaleiro. — E não me derrubar.  
— Sim senhora. — Disse com aquela cara debochada e safada natural. — Eu vou. — Ela soltou a saia sobre ele, praticamente o cobrindo, DM não se fez de lento e já subiu as mãos apertando a bunda da morena e puxando para si, apenas afastou o tecido para o lado e começou a usar sua língua como todo homem deveria usar ao invés de ficar falando outras bobagens por aí.  
— Isso mesmo cavaleiro, penso que... uow, vou arrumar uma nova alcunha para você. — Tocou a parede logo atrás dele para se apoiar, rebolando naquela cara. "Felizinha". — Assim mesmo…  
Não tardou para usar os dedos ali, o que foi recebido um gemido esganiçado, puxões nos fios o que só fez com que instigasse mais o carinho. Pandora o segurou afundando as unhas e descendo a perna do ombro dele, voltando a sentar no colo dele.  
— É sim… muito gostosa, devia sentir seu gosto também. — DM a abraçou apertando aquela cintura e já beijando com aquela cara “brilhante”. Enquanto a moça arfafa recuperando-se do ápice. — Minha senhora tem toda razão.  
Puxou novamente o rosto dela, compartilhando daquela toda alegria e só deixando ele relaxar depois de ambos estarem iguais. Olhou a quase sorrindo. Para quem estava a uns minutos atrás toda dominante, agora relaxada se concentrando em voltar ao controle.  
— Nossa, cavaleiro de goza buceta, wow, que Sekishiki o que… fui e voltei do caminho das almas… — Ja se agarrando novamente e com a respiração mais compassada. — Sou sim eu disse que era, e quem mandou falar ou definir algo? Hein? — Apertou o queixo dele entre os dedos e rebolando na ereção bem feita. — Eu deveria te deixar assim. — Beliscou as mãos dele, na cintura até soltar e levantou.  
— Onde vai? Ei, não pode fazer isso não hoje. — Pandora saiu andando pela casa como afastando, se lessem a mente de DM neste momento provavelmente teria uma sequência de "PIIII" enorme já que o palavreado chulo independente da língua que ele pense seria censurado. — PANDORA!  
A moça logo volta, parou na frente dele e tirou a saia ficando apenas com as roupas íntimas, se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele segurando um pacote de camisinha na mão.  
— Você é muito chorão. — Colocou uma mão na mão dele tirando da ereção e a caminha entre os seios, a outra foi ate a bochecha e apertou. — Só por isso não vou chupar teu pau.  
— Mas…  
— Quieto! — Pegou a camisinha e abriu, colocando a ponta torcida na boca e indo até a ereção, sem segurar deslizando a camisinha pelo órgão do canceriano e já se levantando. — Mas também não posso te deixar assim, agora…  
Se levantou e sentou numa cadeira poltrona ali, na ponta deixando uma das pernas sobre o braço dela e a outra para o lado. Chamando o cavaleiro com a mão. DM não se fez de rogado e foi, roçou a glande ali observando as feições dela que parecia não mudar, até enfiar todo na namorada que já o abraçou enfiando as mãos por debaixo da camisa dele arranhando as costas dele com suas longas unhas e comandando os movimentos dele do mesmo jeito. Horas apertando aquela bundinha e estapeando para ir mais rápido, outras beliscando para diminuir o ritmo.  
— Te amo. — Disse a moça, depois do fim da brincadeira, abraçada a ele. — Te amo muito cavaleiro cara de buceta gozada... — Ri olhando o terno.  
— Também a amo, mandona e metida representante trevosa das trevas. — Tencionou a repousar ali ao lado, no chão mesmo com o tapete felpudo, mas foi beliscado por ela.  
— Ainda não... temos compromisso, levante. — Dito isso ela mesmo se levantou e foi ao banheiro dar uma geral para sair. DM foi logo atrás. Dali iriam para o compromisso já orquestrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chamar de intimidade então me causa hpv, acho que se vejo alguém um dia na vida real se referindo a Roxaninha ( assim mesmo "cha" não o ékziu do inglês se não perde a graça na palavrinha), de intimidade "Vou tocar na sua intimidade". 
> 
> Ta parei.


	3. Red Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estes três capítulos foram finalizados já a muito tempo, porém hoje quando fui pegar este capítulo para transferir para cá descobri que o final do texto foi excluído por algum motivo, portanto por enquanto fica como finalizado até eu reescrever o que falta se não encontrar o arquivo original perdido no computador. Ou mesmo uma parte 2. Vamos ver como este ano vai se comportar.

Depois de uma longuissima conversa com o grande mestre e um jantar nada silêncioso coma presença de outros rostos conhecidos alguns não tão amistosos que outros, ambos foram levados aos aposentos que ficariam nestes dias no santuário.  
Ambos os quartos ficavam no templo do grande mestre, uma ala que deveria ser para visitas caso alguma aparecesse pelo que perceberam. Hilda entrou em deu quarto já se livrando dos sapatos que machucavam depois de tanto desce e sobe, fica em pé, acompanha, conhece... não era dada a reclamar e nem o faria, mas agora ali teria um pouco de liberdade e conforto aos pés. Largou junto as malas e antes de sentar em um estofado e ler alguma coisa já que ainda não tinha sono, pegou um blenth já praticamente virando e só assim repousou.   
Estava soltando os botões da camisa quando ouviu o bater na porta, nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de fechar todos novamente, se levantou e foi até a porta abrindo uma festra, do outro lado o ruivo com quem viajara.  
\- Senhorita Hilda, perdão devo ter atrapalhadoa sua ida aos sonhos, mas esqueci de lhe entregar um dos documentos.  
\- Ah... não atrapalhou. - Abriu a porta e deixou que entrasse. - Entre, vou aproveitar que tem alguns pontos que desejo discutir se não se importar.  
\- De modo algum. - O homem entrou no quarto já se dirigindo a saleta dali com a pasta em mãos. - Bom, se a senhorita assinar acho que consegue anular de vez assim que desembarcarmos em Asgard.  
\- Uhum... eu vou sim. - Hilda fechou a porta e foi para perto dele. Pegando os papeis de dentro da pasta e lendo por cima. - Por mim esta bom. Agora... - Deixou de lado . - O que achou de tudo que foi conversado?  
\- Razoavel. Nenhuma perca, penso que sim, não temosque ter medo em investir, vai ser o melhor agora que o selo foi finalizado. Não tem nada que impeça, e a proteção impunhada para não ter nenhum acidente "natural", bom a meu ver ir em frente.   
\- Ótimo. - Deitou a cabeça sobre as palmas de uma das mãos apoiadas no suporte. - Parece que melhoraram a receptividade também.  
\- Isso sim, até a mim... Mas não tenho direito de esperar algo melhor neste sentido, ainda é muito recente o que causei.  
\- Tudo bem, teve boa intenção e foi enganado por um deus que leva a alcunha, todos sabem disso. Apenas não tiveram chance de te conhecer, e também já passou. O passado não muda. Sei bem o que é isso, por graças conseguimos mudar e ao menos essa chance de consertar as coisas nos foram dadas.   
\- Sim, uma ótima oportunidade e bem mais flexivel. Hora de arrumar o tabuleiro novamente para começarmos a jogar. - Ela se levantou e caminhou a passos leves quase como se não sentisse ou tocasse o chão indo até a varanda. O outro por sua vez a observou por alguns instantes até tomar o mesmo rumo parando ao lado.   
Andreas até pensou em continuar aquela conversa, mas foi olhando sob o céu noturno grego que pode ver pela primeira vez que esteve de todo errado. Não existia aversão alguma da parte dela, mas confiança. Também nela não via qualquer resquicio da Hilda de antes, aquela inocência tola tinha partido de vez. Cresceu. Viu o rosto da conterranea virar para seu lado e o encarar, severa, estava falando algo que ele sabia e entendia mesmo que não escutasse, entendeu e deu lhe os braços que foram aceitos. A partir daquele momento qualquer coisa que a prendia a aquela pessoa não existia mais.  
Ela o abraçou depois de despejar tudo que pensava tão rapido que nem mesmo ligou pelo fato dele não parecer estar ali, era até melhor assim, também devia ser efeito do drink extra, calor excessivo e os outros vinhos do jantar, não tem problema estava confortavel ali, levantou o rosto olhando nos olhos somente para fechar e deixar que ele oos tocasse. Surpresa foi quanto ele os tocou sim, mas com um dos dedos, a fazendo olhar novamente. só ai ele a beijou com calma, mas logo aprtando tocando as mãos em sua testa afastando a franja platinada.  
\- Febre.   
Andreas não mais trounou a beija-la, pegou nos braços e levou até o banheiro, pudera, estranho era ele não ter passado mal com a mudança. Colocou debaixo do chuveiro frio, mas não sem apoiar. Vendo que conseguiu o resultado esperado após um pequeno tempo a leveou até a cama onde a deitou. Tirou toda aquela roupa molhada e a cobriu, saindo do quarto e atravessando o corredor até o próprio onde pegou um de seus remédios e retornou, fez a mulher tomar e ficou ali velando até o dia virar, no final acabou dormindo por ali.

 

\-------- Segundo Dia --------

 

Hilda abriu os olhos, mas a preguiça da manhã foi mais forte não querendo se levantar virou de lado para ver que horas eram e se deparou com o ruivo, dormindo todo torto numa das cadeiras estofadas da salta do quarto, agora ali ao lado. De subito se lembrou da noite passada. Maldito seja o calor, pensou e se sentou na cama com a maior calma do mundo para não acordar o colega. Acabou se aproximando um pouco mais, observando o rosto do outro, ainda mantinha a marca do encontro com Aiolos.   
Mas quando foi que o conhecera mesmo? A sim, ainda se lembrava. Andreas fora trazido para servir a familia real e representante de Odin ainda na adolescencia, quando por meio de um teste foi considerado apto a ser púpilo do médico anterior, já nos fins de anos. Com o tempo sua reputação cresceu, seu trabalho também deixou de ser exclusivo aquela classe sendo permitido que perambulasse por ai e atendesse a todos que precisassem, o que contribuiu com toda a fama de gentil e boa indole. Até ai não tinha tido muito contato com ele, suas responsabilidades como representante tomavam o tempo até quando tomou o primeiro ferimento sério durante um treino de rotina.   
Não era nada de mais, apenas um pequeno corte no braço, nem mesmo sangrara tanto, o máximo foi a marca, isso por culpa da pele sensivel que qualquer pancadinha deixava vermelha e até arroxeada. Mesmo dizendo que não havia necessidade para alarde foi levada a ele. Ainda trabalha sob a supervisão do velho doutor, mas com maior autonomia, seu cosmo desenvolveu muito rapidamente graças a afinidade com as plantas. Lembrou de que foi ele mesmo quem se apressou a vir ver o corte na pele.  
\- Ah é só um cortezinho, nem precisava trazer que boba... - Andreas foi interceptado pelo doutor com um belo livro na cabeça, fazendo se calar e já começando o procedimento padrão. Limpar e fazer o curativo.   
Ela não se lembravade ter rido, apenas de ter concordado, depois disso só viria a revê-lo anos mais tarde já como representante de Odin e diante do problema causado por Durval. Sabia muito bem dos "beneficios" passageiros que a árvore sagrada poderia trazer, mas também conhecia o preço e tudo que seria dado em consequência. As vezes tinha de dizer não. Mesmo que tambem concordasse que não era nada justo fazer com que aquele povo vivesse em condissões extremas, era assim que tinha de ser, naquele tempo.  
No fim, as coisas acabaram saindo de controle e deu no que deu. Ambicioso sim, mas não maligno. Não foi dificil perceber que tinha algo deeras estranho acontecendo com o rapaz e depois o próprio fato de ter adoecido, tão pouco guardava alguma mágoa dele. Poseidon e Sorento sim seriam dificeis de perdoar, mas o outro nem se comparava.   
Sentiu ser observada, fazendo com que levantasse os olhos perdidos em algum lugar da textura da roupa dele , o ruivo despertara e agora olhava ainda sonolento, meio que como aqui e ao mesmo tempo ainda no mundo de Sandman.  
\- Bom dia - Bocejou em seguida, o que ao contrário do comum o fez despertar de vez, talvez pela vergonha momentanea. - Perdão senhorita Hilda. Esta melhor? Licença. - Já foi colocando a mão na fronte da mulher.  
\- Eu estou... - Sentiu um cheiro um tanto familiar, alguma coisa do passado que não conseguia definir. - Péssima.   
Dito isso puxou Andreas indo tbm ao encontro dele, acambando ambos no chão, ela por cima sentanda praticamente em um dos joelhos dele no chão, escondidos pela cama enorme e alta. Não mateve muito contato, apenas tomou novamente a inicitiava sentindo aquele aroma tão familiar. Andreas por sua vez, dessa vez não exitou, decidiu por retribuir a supresa. Estava ótima, ao menos no que dizia a ser a febre, agora ali depois descobriria. Deixou que a loira o envolvesse emaranhando as mãos na cabeleira rubra. Ele descendo as mãos pelas costas a fazendo se aproximar.  
Hilda deixou com que ele a "ajeitace "no colo, emaranhando os fios mais e mais nos dedos, sentindo o toque dos labios do outro agora em seu pescoço, junto de uma das mãos que subiu para a nuca da moça apenas para segurar e voltar a beijar, agora num ato menos gentil, conduzindo a sua maneira, soltando a nuca somente para tocar os fios clarissimos e torcer no pulso e a outra já apertando as nádegas da asgardiana.  
Ela por sua vez, nem de longe, por mais que neste instante deixasse, seria ele quem tomaria as rédeas, se lembrou da onde veio aquele cheiro. Foi exatamente o dia que conheceu Siegfried, achava até então que era do loiro, mas estava completamente errada. A muito tempo alguém a ajudou quando caiu do cavalo enquanto percorria um bosque ao lado do castelo, nunca que imaginaria que fosse outra pessoa, mas se lembrava do que ele havia dito, ainda que ele talvez já tenha esquecido assim como ela o fez.  
Removeu aquela camisa mandando para longe, tocou as unhas naquele peito vermelho agarrando e puxando os fios dali fazendo ele parar e olhar, o que ela vestia a muito já tinha sido mandado para algum ponto do quarto, os seios alvos expostos. Andreas não fez cerimônia alguma, tocou num deles e apertou o outro repetiu e olhando a mulhe, abocanhou passando a lingua nos bicos.  
Hilda, observava ele voltou a puxar os fios do cabelo como incentivando, a pele toda exposta já estava arrepiada, os bicos de prazer despontava entre os dedos de uma das mãos dele, que apertou primeiro de leve, depois um pouco mais forte, tirando da representante de Odin um gemido quase inaudivel. Andreas desceu os braços para as coxas, apertando e suspendendo ela no ar ao mesmo que se levantou do chão e a levou para a cama, contudo foi colocar ela, que num movimento rápido e não previsto as posições foram invertidas. Hilda se sentou sobre o quadril dele e se inclinou sobre o peito dele ficando de quatro, novamente tocou os lábios e mordeu.   
\- Talvez te perdoe por tudo de uma vez...   
Antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta viu e sentiu a sua senhora sentar sobre seu rosto, não obstante ainda rebolou. Sentiu que ele começou a parte dele da caricia, a lingua lhe deixando mais em fogo, o nariz e que nariz, ajudando a estimular, sentiu quando ele colocou primeiro em forma de gancho, a lingua e boca dando chupadas no clitoris, não aguentou ficar ereta sobre ele e pendeu o tronco pra frente, se movendo naquela cara, as mãos ja buscando o membro do ruivo, abrindo a braguilha e pondo as mãos com cuidado inciando também um caricia. Foi quando ia passar a lingua na glande que a porta se abriu.


End file.
